


Conversations on a Motel Bed 5

by antarshakes



Series: Conversations On a Motel Bed [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, obviously the author wrote pure self indulgent shit, you are invited to a glimpse of the fuckery that goes on in this authors head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dean unleashes the dirty talking monster… in Sam. OHNOES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations on a Motel Bed 5

***

 

“Sam?”

“hmm”

“Dude!”

“Wut?”

“You’re always so quiet during the whole…”

“….”

“well.. you know.. Fucking.”

“okay…”

“Maybe you can.. I dunno.. say stuff?”

“Say stuff?”

“Yeah y’know.. like ‘ooh Dean’ or ‘yeah Dean’ and--”

“Yeah okay, I got the picture. Thanks”

“So you wanna practice it right now?”

“No. I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah. I’m sure.”

***

“Ya like that baby?”

“Mhhm”

“Say it. Say how much you like it.”

“….”

“Come on say how --- ”

“Fuck Dean.”   
  
“Yeah that’s it!”   
  
“Fuck. I want you to fuck me Dean. I want you to fuck me so good, I wont be able to sitt right the next day. I want your cock to fuck me raw so that everytime I move I’ll know what you, we did. I want you to leave me so fucked out everybody will know what’s been done to me.”

“….”

“Dean?”

“….”

“Did you--” … “Really?”

“Not a word.”

“Oh now you want me to be quiet?”

“Shut it.”

“Dude! You came in your fucking pants!”

***

“So Dean… I was thinking.”

“hm?”

“How about later I’ll make you come just by licking your balls, take them in my mouth together, roll them around with my tongue, start licking the velvet skin behind them, lick all the way up to your crack. How does that sound? Licking the rim while my hands play with your balls, roll them around while I tongue you, maybe even ----”

“oh God”

“AGAIN?!”

***

END!


End file.
